Team JNPR: Sumo Stars
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren have aspirations to be the greatest sumo wrestlers that Remnant has ever seen, but it'll take growth in a few different ways for them to get there. Will they make it, or will the world of sumo prove too much for them? [Contains Weight Gain and eventual smut]
1. Team Up!

One day, at the Sunny Glow Orphanage, long-time friends, and recent lovers, Ren and Nora were in Ren's little room, trying to figure out what to do with their futures. They were doing alright in their schooling at the orphanage, but they only had another year left before they became adults, then they had to go out into the world and do something. Further education was a possibility, but it would be difficult without more money. That was when Nora came up with a series of ideas to help them earn some money. Ren had concerns about some of these ideas, and Nora could understand those concerns, but as the ideas came forward, one made Ren pause for a moment.

"Okay, so hear me out. We could become professional sumo wrestlers, use that to pay for whatever," Nora enthusiastically suggested. The room went quiet for a moment as Ren thought.

"Aren't we too small for that?" Ren mentioned.

"That's easy to fix, and probably something we should fix. I mean, look at this," Nora asserted as she lifted her top enough to show her scrawny body, especially her visible ribcage and chest that barely needed a bra. She dropped her shirt before Ren could go too red and went back to explaining. "And I've seen you without a shirt on, you could do with some extra weight too. Also, it'd help us get all strong and tough, we could travel the world competing, and we're already not too bad at fights, but we're not gonna tell the people who owns this place that." Nora leaned back in her seat, folding her arms behind her head. "So, what do you think?" Ren thought through Nora's idea and the ways it could help. Ren had to admit, the idea wasn't too bad, and if it fell through they were still in a better position than before.

"We could try it. Maybe the bakery down the road will hire me and we can get extra food from them," Ren suggested.

"Ooh, clever. That's why you're the smart one in the relationship," Nora cheered as she placed a quick kiss on Ren's cheek.

Meanwhile, at Beacon High School, Jaune Arc was trying his best to pay attention to Mr. Oobleck as he introduced a new student.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos. She will be joining us for this last year we have together, so do your best to welcome her," the green haired teacher announced quickly. The student waved shyly as Jaune got a good look at her. She was on the taller side, maybe just shy of Jaune's six feet tall, with her long red ponytail helping emphasise her height. Her size was also emphasised by the extra weight she carried, especially on her legs, arms and chest. She was a bit on the bigger side all over, even if 'fat' seemed like a strong word to describe her. "I believe the desk next to Mr. Arc is free," Oobleck added. Pyrrha carefully moved to the spare desk near the back of the classroom and sat down.

"Hello," Pyrrha said to Jaune quietly.

"Hey, I'm Jaune. It's nice to meet you," Jaune replied.

Over the next few weeks, as Jaune and Pyrrha shared their homeroom class, Jaune couldn't help but notice that Pyrrha was getting a little bulkier, mainly shown by her clothes getting tighter until she switched it out for something bigger. Having seven sisters meant that Jaune knew not to mention it to Pyrrha, but one day, Pyrrha did the hard work for her as she sat down and a button on her flannel shirt popped open.

"Oh darn, I thought this shirt would last me a bit longer," Pyrrha thought out loud.

"Oh, uh, did it shrink in the wash?" Jaune nervously said, hoping to distract Pyrrha.

"I doubt it. It's probably because of the weight I'm putting on. I guess I put it on faster than I planned," Pyrrha replied. Jaune took a moment to process what Pyrrha said.

"Wait, you're doing it on purpose?" Pyrrha nodded.

"I hope to become a sumo wrestler when I am older, and I can't do it when the other competitors are double my weight, if not more," Pyrrha explained.

"Really? Well, maybe I can help. Not with training, I'm too weak and stuff to do that. I'm trying to learn how to cook, and I could use someone honest and nice to tell me what it's like, and you could get some free food," Jaune offered.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Pyrrha happily agreed. "If you want, I can use my sumo training to help you get stronger too."

"That might not be a bad idea. Alright then, deal?" Jaune offered his hand. Pyrrha took it and shook it.

"Deal."

Ren and Nora's weight gain left the pair realising one downside that they hadn't considered. Their increased weights came with increased measurements, meaning that the money Ren was making at the bakery and Nora was making helping at the orphanage had to be split to allow for larger clothes. Of course, this negative did come with a positive, as their clothes growing snugger was a sign of them growing into fuller figures. Ren appreciated the thick thighs and plump rear that Nora was squeezing into tightening workout shorts and the fuller, plumper breasts that she made sure to flaunt when the two were alone. Nora enjoyed Ren's big, strong arms and legs that she always tried to get wrapped up in, as well the pudgy little gut he was starting to grow.

This gut was starting to get noticeable for Ren at work, as he waited for closing time so he could bag up the left-over baking and bring them back for him and Nora to share. He was eagerly waiting to fill his belly, even if he wasn't too excited about how tight the waistband of his pants was around his belly, mostly because he got them back when he was beyond thin. As the last few minutes were ticking by, a pair jogged up to the store. The red-haired girl was the larger of the two by a fair margin, with a thick layer of fat all over her body. This was accentuated by her top, which seemed to be stretching to contain the girl's busty body, and her shorts that were basically skin tight around a rear and thighs that had Nora's well and truly beat, but despite all of this she seemed to be barely breaking a sweat. Meanwhile the blond boy seemed to be pretty tired and quite a bit smaller, with most of his weight focused at her small potbelly, that seemed to be a touch bigger than Ren's, and a fair bit of muscle on his arms, legs and broad chest. Seeing the couple gave Ren a slight twang of disappointment, but he did his best to look stoic.

"Hello!" the redhead said cheerily. "We aren't too late, are we?"

"No, no, I was just about to start putting everything away, but if you plan on buying it, that can wait," Ren reassured.

"Oh, thank goodness. We need to keep our calories up, and this looks perfect," the redhead said as she eyed up the sweet cabinet.

"I would have thought you were running to lose weight?" Ren asked. The pair looked at each other before the blond boy spoke.

"Oh, right, yeah, we're hoping to become sumo wrestlers, so we gotta get big, but without ending up too unfit." Ren perked up as he heard the blond boy's explanation.

"Really? So am I," Ren replied. "My girlfriend suggested it, and we're trying it out. At least we aren't as skinny as we used to be." Right on cue, Nora came bounding into the store and, seeing the two customers, suddenly became conflicted about her decision to wear her tightest pink shorts.

"Hey Ren," Nora said loudly.

"Nora, these two were just telling me that they want to be sumo wrestlers like us," Ren explained.

"Oh, that's so cool! Do you guys wanna train with us? The more the merrier, right?" Nora enthused.

"That sounds wonderful," the redhead agreed. "Oh, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. I'm Pyrrha, and this is my… friend, Jaune."

"Not gonna lie, I thought you were gonna say boyfriend," Nora said quickly. "Also, hi Pyrrha, hi Jaune, nice to meet you guys," she added, waving to the other two. Pyrrha let out a nervous chuckle.

"I don't think we're a thing, unless one of us asked the other out while we were in a food coma and then we forgot," Jaune said, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Aw, that's a shame. You guys are cute, and you'd make a cute couple," Nora said cheerily. A beeping sound came from Ren's pocket.

"Oh, it's closing time. Can we start with our group training once I close up and grab the unbought food for us to eat later?" Ren asked.

Over the next few months, the four new friends gathered daily after Ren finished at the bakery to share in the left-over bakery food and Jaune's cooking and train, and also for a rest day once a week that was spent stuffing themselves silly, to the point where they could barely move afterwards. With their efforts combined, it didn't take long for the effects to show.

Nora showed the most gains in that time, due to being shorter, growing a stout and stocky build with big, strong thighs and a nice, plump rear for her and Ren to enjoy in private.

Ren, being the next shortest, followed closely behind Nora. He had filled out all over with a solid layer of fat, but despite outweighing Nora, it looked like she was bigger than him, at least weight wise. Still, his gains were nothing to scoff at, compared to how thin he was before.

Pyrrha's weight gain had slowed somewhat, sharing Jaune's cooking with more people and training longer and harder. While she wasn't putting on as much fat, her muscles grew as she became stronger and tougher. Either way, with her head start on everyone else, she was still a fair bit ahead of everyone.

Jaune had had the most noticeable gains, on account of almost all his extra fat focusing on his belly, which was growing into a weighty potbelly. While the rest of his body did gain some fat, most of the growth there was muscle, especially his broad chest and strong arms.

At one of the weekly absolute stuffing sessions, Nora was lazing on a couch when she found something on her scroll.

"Ooh, guys, there's a junior tournament on next month! We should totally enter, see how we're doing against people that actually compete and stuff," Nora excitedly suggested.

"Are you sure we're ready?" Ren said groggily, laying at the other end of the couch nursing a very bloated belly.

"I mean, it's not like it's high stakes. If we lose, it just means we know we need to get better," Jaune suggested with a lazy shrug. Pyrrha took a break from eating to sit up and speak.

"An excellent point. We've only been training amongst ourselves, there's a lot to learn from others." The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Sweet! Our first competition! We're gonna kick some butt!" Nora cheered, punching the air in excitement. "Oh, not literally though, I don't think we're allowed to do that," she quickly added.

"I… I'm not sure," Pyrrha thought out loud. "Kicks to the chest and waist are fouls, so I would assume kicking there would be a foul too, in the unlikely case that your opponent turns around and leaves themselves very vulnerable."

"Whoa, you know a lot about sumo," Jaune admired, making Pyrrha blush slightly.

"Oh, um, thank you Jaune," Pyrrha said with a big, nervous smile. "I mean, it's just the basic fouls, most sumo wrestlers should know it, it's nothing special…"

"Just take the compliment you adorable smartypants!" Nora shouted out. That only made Pyrrha blush harder.

"Y-you think I'm adorable?"

"I mean, have you looked in a mirror lately?" Nora said, sounding like she was pointing out the obvious on purpose. If it was possible for Pyrrha to go any redder, she definitely would have, since she'd turned into a blushy mushy mess in her seat. "But anyway, we got a tournament to prepare for." Nora tried to sit up, but her full, heavy belly ached when she tried to move. "Okay, maybe another day, but tournament, woo!"

[AN: This was a request by adventuremaker16 that I'm turning into a multichapter thing, since the ideas they came up with are some serious long term stuff that I'm totally on board for. So yeah, stay tuned for more, not right away though, since I've got a few more requests to work through.]


	2. Fight!

As Team JNPR, as Nora has named the quartet of rookie sumo wrestlers, entered the wrestling arena, they were feeling at least a little bit confident. Jaune was the most nervous by far, mostly just because that's how he was as a person, but partly because out of the four of them, he was the smallest. Sure, he had more muscle than Ren, but Ren was about the same weight as him, and being a few inches shorter than him meant that Ren was probably in a better height/weight range than him. Speaking of Ren, he'd packed on a fair bit of weight in a fairly balanced manner all over his body. It made him look lighter than Jaune, whose weight was mostly focused around his gut and was more muscle than fat everywhere else, making those parts look smaller. Ren was somewhat confident, only thanks to the fact that most of their opponents today would be fellow rookies. Nora and Pyrrha, on the other hand, had plenty of confidence. Nora's confidence came from her size. While she was the shortest of the team, she'd bulked up like crazy, outweighing even Pyrrha and Jaune, who both had almost a foot on her. Also, it wasn't all fat on her, as she was more than happy to flaunt when the team worked out together. Pyrrha confidence wasn't entirely from her size, even if it was a pretty decent amount of bulk and even if it did help somewhat. Instead it came from her practice and confident knowledge of the theory of sumo, knowing the rules and common strategies back to front.

As the tournament progressed, it appeared that their confidence was well founded. Sure, they weren't steamrolling the competition, but they had done well enough to make their way into the semi-finals of their rookie groups. First up was Nora against a nervous looking and very bottom-heavy rabbit Faunus called Velvet, who had come with a very enthusiastic supporter that was wearing sunglasses indoors for some reason. Nora sized up her opponent, and figured that, being so bottom-heavy, most of her power was probably going to come from her legs. What Nora was going to do with that information wasn't entirely clear to her yet, but she was sure she could figure something out. As she got into position opposite Velvet, she couldn't help but admire the bountiful curves that Velvet's brown leotard stuck to like glue. It left Nora just feeling like she was just plain fat and stuffed into her own pink leotard. The referee stepped into his position between the two wrestlers.

"Nora Valkyrie, ready?!" the referee asked.

"Ready, ref!" Nora chirped, spreading her stance just a touch wider.

"Velvet Scarletina, ready!?" the referee followed up.

"Y-Yessir," Velvet said quickly, slowly shuffling until her stance matched Nora's.

"Okay, down," the referee said, the wrestler's cue to crouch down. Nora took the opportunity to put on a look of confidence, hoping to psych out her opponent. "Touch!" The wrestlers pressed their fists to the padded mat and kept their eyes on each other, waiting for the referee's final word. "Begin!" With that, the pair shot at each other. Velvet hit hard and fast, leaving Nora glad she had some extra padding. Still, despite Velvet's seemingly strong start, Nora moved maybe a few inches at most, thanks to her strong, low stance and heavy weight. Still, Velvet kept pushing, and Nora kept ever so slowly sliding towards the edge of the ring. With all her might, Nora pushed back, trying to lift Velvet up and get her off balance. As Nora lifted, she managed to get Velvet just barely off the ground, enough that her feet flew out from under her. When Nora had to let Velvet down, Velvet fell to her knees and the referee blew his whistle. "Nora Valkyrie wins!" the referee announced, as Nora let out a very enthusiastic cheer, definitely drowning out the rest of her team's cheers. As Nora turned to offer Velvet a hand up, Velvet was already on her feet and offering a handshake.

"Good match, Nora," Velvet said in a surprisingly cheery voice.

"Hey, thanks, Velvet. Good fight," Nora said with a beaming smile as she took Velvet's hand.

Next came Pyrrha's match against a blonde wrestler from Patch. As she looked over the blonde, Pyrrha couldn't help but be nervous. Despite being taller than the blonde, the blonde seemed impressively muscular, and with very little fat to hide it. Oddly enough, the blonde actually seemed to be one of the lightest wrestlers at the tournament, seemingly relying entirely on her strength. Still, Pyrrha could handle this, she hoped, unless the blonde found a way to use Pyrrha's weight against her. The two fighters stepped into the ring and stood opposite each other.

"Pyrrha Nikos, ready?" the referee asked.

"Yes sir," Pyrrha calmly replied.

"Yang Xiao Long, ready?" the referee asked again.

"Sure am," the blonde answered with a confident smile. The two wrestlers got ready to follow the referee's instructions.

"Down! Touch! Go!"

With that, Pyrrha launched at Yang, but Yang responded with a solid push, trying and succeeding in not getting grappled, pushing Pyrrha back a safe distance for a second. Then, Yang went on the aggressive, using open hand shoves to push Pyrrha towards the edge of the ring. Just before she could reach the edge, Pyrrha reached out to catch one of Yang's hands, getting a firm grip on her forearm. Then, Pyrrha anchored herself as best as she could and spun Yang around. Before Yang could stop her, Pyrrha had spun her out of the ring and the referee's whistle blew.

"Pyrrha Nikos wins!" the referee announced. Pyrrha stopped the spin and, once Yang recovered and took a breath to calm herself, offered her hand.

"That was a good fight," Pyrrha offered.

"Heck yeah it was. I gotta remember that move you pulled on me," Yang replied as she shook Pyrrha's hand and the pair cleared the arena for the next fight.

"I would recommend bulking up for next time, so that such a move is harder to use against you," Pyrrha suggested.

"Yeah, I'd been thinking about that for a little while. I'm still new to sumo, still kinda used to stuff with weight classes. Welp, catch you next time," Yang said with a smile, before heading off to get ready for her 3rd place match against Velvet.

Meanwhile, Jaune was getting prepared for his next match, which was mostly a quiet freak out session when he saw the absolute wall of muscle he was up against. His opponent was already head and shoulders taller than him and had a mighty build, so the constant smirk, or perhaps a sneer, didn't exactly help matters. Still, the extra height gave Jaune a plan to work with. He and his opponent stepped into the arena and followed the referee's instructions, even if Jaune's opponent, who turned out to be called Cardin Winchester, sounded like he wanted to skip straight to the fighting.

"Go!"

With the referee's word, Cardin went straight at Jaune, hoping to grapple him. Jaune immediately ducked very low and reached for Cardin's leg, hoping to trip him or throw him off balance and let the high centre of balance do the rest of the work for him. What instead happened was that Cardin had overcommitted to his attack, making him collide with Jaune. Then, as if it was happening in slow motion for the two of them, Cardin's momentum carried him over Jaune and toppling to the ground. Luckily, Jaune was low and solid enough to not fully go with him. As Cardin crashed to the mat, the referee's whistle blew.

"Jaune Arc wins!" he announced, to Cardin's ignored complaints. Before Jaune could turn to offer a handshake, Cardin had already stormed off to argue with the referee, and so Jaune figured the best thing to do was sneak away and prepare for the final and to support his friends.

Once Cardin was dealt with, the ring was set up for Ren's match against a young man with long dark blue hair. He had a build similar to Cardin's, but was a fair bit shorter. To the shorter Ren, this still meant that had a fair bit of height on Ren, and Ren had the feeling that a similar strategy wouldn't work straight away. As Ren and his opponent, who the referee announced as Sky Lark, entered the ring and followed the referee's instructions, a tentative plan came to Ren's mind. He shuffled a foot to the side in preparation for the start of the match.

"Go!"

Sky launched at Ren, but Ren pushed off the mat and moved to the side. Sky put out a foot to stop himself, but before he could fully recover from whiffing his attack, Ren countered. Ren pushed with both hands at Sky's side, sending Sky toppling. Sky reached for Ren, hoping to catch him and pull into a grapple before he hit the ground. Sky's flailing hand managed to barely catch Ren's loose ponytail, getting tangled up in it and ending up pulling Ren with him. Before either wrestler could touch the ground, the referee's whistle blew.

"Sky Lark is disqualified for hair pulling! Lie Ren wins!" the referee announced as the wrestlers finally hit the mat. After a moment of untangling themselves, Sky had the dignity to look embarrassed.

"Shit, dude, sorry about that," Sky said, sympathetically wincing as he offered his hand. Ren took it and shook it as his other hand rubbed the sore part of his scalp.

"It's okay. It was an accident," Ren reassured.

Next up was the girl's finals, with Nora against Pyrrha. This was about when Nora realised that Pyrrha knew more about Nora's strategy than Nora knew about Pyrrha's. Still, they felt it was a fair fight, once they remembered the mostly even sparring record against each other. They stepped into the ring and got into the starting position, with Pyrrha figuring out how best to counter Nora, while Nora put together the quickest strategy she could.

"Go!"

The pair charged each other, Nora going low and Pyrrha going high. Nora had the early advantage, pushing Pyrrha back a touch. As Nora's momentum came to a halt, she tried to lift Pyrrha and deliver her to the edge of the ring, but before she could get Pyrrha off the ground, Pyrrha pushed down hard on Nora's back. Nora was leant too far forward to resist the attack properly, and this was enough to collapse the two-person scrum, with Nora ending up at the bottom of the pile as the referee blew his whistle.

"Pyrrha Nikos wins!" the referee said as Pyrrha rolled off of Nora and Nora burst into a giggle fit.

"Heh, you're squishy," Nora chuckled. Pyrrha's cheeks went ever so slightly red as she helped Nora up. Pyrrha didn't really have a response to that other than nervous laughter as her and Nora made their way out of the ring so Jaune and Ren could have their match.

As Jaune and Ren got into position for the start of their match, Jaune noticed Ren shuffle his foot out just a touch as the two wrestlers touched their fists to the mat. At first, Jaune thought this was Ren preparing to shoot to the side and pull a move just like the one in his semi-final match. Then, Jaune thought that this was a bluff, that Ren wouldn't be so predictable and do the same thing twice in a row. Then, Jaune worried that this was some sort of double-bluff or something, and that Ren was relying on Jaune thinking he wouldn't do the same thing twice in a row. With all this thinking, Jaune missed the referee's call to start and only barely noticed Ren launching straight at him. Quick as he could, Jaune wrapped Ren in a grapple and pulled the pair upright, trying to make it harder for Ren to push him to the ground. Now that they were tied up in this grapple, the pair needed to come up with a way to beat the other. Jaune tried to keep things simple and push Ren towards the edge of the ring, while Ren was working on trying to trip Jaune. It was slow going, Jaune not wanting to overcommit and make himself easy to trip, while Ren was careful not to make himself too easy to push out of the ring. However, Ren had to commit more to his attacks than Jaune did, and Jaune did a very good job of not yielding too much to Ren's attacks. And so, slowly but surely, Jaune delivered Ren to the edge of the ring, beating Ren when the referee's whistle blew.

"Jaune Arc wins!" the referee announced. The boys let each other go and Jaune let out a quick cheer.

"Well done, Jaune," Ren quietly congratulated.

"Hey, thanks dude. You did pretty well too," Jaune replied.

Some time later, after the prize giving, the team were back at Pyrrha's place with an ungodly amount of food, as well as a little bit of beer that Ren and Nora got their hands on while Jaune and Pyrrha weren't paying attention. Needless to say, the four of them planned on celebrating their surprisingly good showing at the tournament with a quiet night of stuffing themselves silly and getting a little bit drunk. It didn't take long for Ren and Nora to turn fully lovey-dovey, cooing sweet nothings to each other and gently feeding each other in a saccharine sweet display that left Jaune and Pyrrha feeling like they were both third wheels. Jaune and Pyrrha also ended up possibly rethinking their relationship with each other. They didn't plan on saying anything about that to the other during their relaxed conversations, but the light buzz of the alcohol, especially with it being Pyrrha's first time drinking, seemed to be nudging the pair of them towards saying something, anything.

After a little while, the drinks, both alcoholic and otherwise, ran out and both Jaune and Pyrrha came up with 'cunning' plans, specifically the same plan and one that Jaune put into action barely quicker than Pyrrha.

"H-hey, we could do with some more drinks. Uh, Pyrrha, did you wanna come with me to the store and grab some?" Jaune nervously asked, the liquid courage apparently not having fully kicked in. Pyrrha's face lit up.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I was just thinking that. It would be grand to go with you," Pyrrha chirped, both visibly and audibly excited. The pair got up, a little less steady than usual, due to a combination of a decent amount of food and the alcohol in their systems. As they made their way to the elevator, they both let out sighs of relief as they had the elevator to themselves. Jaune took in a deep breath and spoke up.

"So, uh, are you, y'know, seeing anyone at the moment?" Jaune cautiously asked.

"No, no, not at the moment. Of course, I wouldn't say no to the right person," Pyrrha answered in a sing-song sort of voice as she leaned ever so slightly on Jaune.

"Oh? Well, who's the right kind of person?" Jaune asked. He knew he was being far from subtle, but he was picking up a hint of a hint from Pyrrha, and he was fairly sure he could bail out if it didn't work out.

"Well, right now, I think they'd be tall, handsome… probably someone with the same passion for sumo that I have…" Pyrrha explained, quietly hoping that Jaune was picking up what she was putting down.

"Oh no, I'm only two out of three," Jaune replied, a tiny giggle slipping out of both him and Pyrrha.

"No, don't be silly. I'm sure plenty of people would call you handsome," Pyrrha tried to reassure before Jaune interrupted.

"Hey, relax, just some self-depreciating humour. Heck, I don't even have to say it's just my parents. Nora seems to compliment us a lot. Like, a lot a lot," Jaune said, not coming to the realisation he expected to, but certainly not an unwelcome one. He shook that thought out of his head and tried to refocus on what he was trying to do.

"Well then, clearly you're a three out of three so, you know…" Jaune then realised that he was definitely going to have to do the asking here. He also realised that now might be the best time for it, as they stepped out of the elevator and towards the convenience store, almost on autopilot.

"Oh, heh, right. Do you wanna… uh… be a couple?" Jaune said, as if he was bracing for an impact of some kind. All that happened was Pyrrha putting an arm around Jaune.

"I would love to, Jaune," Pyrrha said, a big sweet smile on her face. Her cheer was infectious, and Jaune was quickly smiling back as he put an arm around her.

When they got back, they were about to announce their relationship, when they saw that Ren and Nora were very distracted. The pair were shirtless, Ren bare chested and Nora in just a lacy pink bra and both of them sporting large, round bellies. Ren was rubbing Nora's belly and Nora was rubbing Ren's as the couple kept on feeding each other, locking lips in the brief gaps where their mouths weren't full of food.

"I, uh, I guess we should mention it tomorrow. They look kinda… busy," Jaune said quietly to Pyrrha.

"Hopefully they remember that we're here too," Pyrrha agreed. "I'm surprised that they're not too self-conscious."

"I dunno, my parents can get pretty oblivious when they're all romantic and stuff," Jaune mentioned as he set the drinks down. "But let's not worry about that. Let's eat." And eat they did, until the morning found them, stuffed to the gills and deep in a food coma with heavy, bloated bellies and discarded packaging making it very clear what happened last night. If they kept up like this, they all agreed, they'd be sumo sized in no time.


	3. National Champs and Love Makers!

[AN: This chapter has sexual content in it. If you're not down for that, you'll wanna skip most of this chapter. Probably wanna skip most of the next one too, since I've got some smut planned for that one too.]

It was a year down the line for the four aspiring sumo wrestlers. The four of them were out of school and were focusing as much of their time on sumo as possible. The four of them did still need to pick up part time work in order to pay rent and pay for the seriously large amounts of food that they needed in order to be properly sumo sized, but that, plus the money they earned in regional tournaments, was enough for them to squeak by. That all changed once they started entering national tournaments, with bigger opponents, higher stakes and a bigger prize pool. It took a few goes, but this time around, Ren and Nora both won their first national tournament, with Jaune and Pyrrha placing respectably enough to also take home a decent amount of money. As was tradition after these tournaments, the four of them picked up as much food and drink as they could carry and stuffed themselves to the brim. When the food had almost run out and the four of them ran out of room, it was time for festivities to end and for everyone to head home for rest. Ren and Nora waddled out of Pyrrha's little apartment and off to their shared apartment. Jaune made a move to get up, but found himself held down by Pyrrha.

"Um, Jaune, I don't suppose you'd like to… um… sleep here tonight, maybe," Pyrrha said nervously. She wanted to say more, but nerves made her quiet as she waited for a response from Jaune.

"I… well… sleeping here might be a good idea. Then I don't have to explain this to my parents," Jaune said, patting his big, round sphere of a belly. It had been steadily growing fatter and fatter as Jaune and the rest of his team worked to become proper sumo wrestlers, but this stuffing put it way larger than it had ever been before by quite a bit. Pyrrha sat up a little straighter and took a deep breath.

"What I meant to ask was… well… would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Pyrrha finally asked. Jaune's face lit up.

"I'm surprised you got all nervous about that. I mean, it's not like I'd ever say no to you," Jaune said, curiously looking at her beyond plump girlfriend.

"I may have had more beer than I should have," Pyrrha said bashfully, slowly heaving herself up and off of the couch, bringing Jaune up with her and pulling him towards the bed. The couple slowly and clumsily stripped themselves, revealing their bare, bulky bodies, Jaune with his expansive, stretchmark covered belly drawing Pyrrha's eyes in, while Pyrrha's massive, pillowy breasts grabbed Jaune's eyes. They carefully clambered up onto the bed as they looked each other over.

"So, how're we gonna do this? There's a lot of belly in the way," Jaune said with a nervous laugh. The pair thought for a moment, before an idea came to Jaune. "Okay, so maybe we could do something like… you get on your hands and knees, I come up behind you and we do it like that. You cool with that?" Jaune suggested. Pyrrha nodded and got on to her hands and knees, noting that her belly was further from touching the bed than her breasts and further than she had hoped.

"Go ahead, handsome. I'm on the pill, so you can go for it," Pyrrha purred, craning her neck around to try to get a look at Jaune, only catching a hint of his side and only because of how wide Jaune was.

"Okay, here we go," Jaune said as he heaved his belly up, resting it on Pyrrha's back. He then used one hand to get a gentle grip on Pyrrha's soft hips and his other hand to guide his rock-hard cock to Pyrrha's wet core. It slipped in with no problem, and Jaune found his hips rocking back and forth on their own. Pyrrha was butting back into Jaune, trying to hilt Jaune's cock deeper into her core, and feel every bit of Jaune in her. Jaune's free hand began to wander, going from rubbing Pyrrha's bloated belly, to groping her big, feathery soft breasts while Jaune thrusted in and out of Pyrrha's core. This felt better than either of them dreamed it would, and there had been plenty of fantasies about this very moment. Of course, none of those fantasies took into account how much their size would impact the sex they would have. When they kept growing, and they knew they would continue to grow larger, fatter, stronger, bulkier, they realised that this was something they would need to continue to think about, and not just in dirty dreams. After a few minutes of rhythmic jiggling, sinking hands into soft, squishy flesh and quietly moaning sweet nothings to each other, the pair felt themselves begin to throb, gently at first, before the throbbing and the pleasure built up and up, before reaching an apex.

"Oh Jaune! I'm so close!" Pyrrha shrieked in a high-pitched moan.

"Ah! I'm gonna come!" Jaune stammered, his thrusts becoming shaky as he reached his limit. Then, all of a sudden, the couple's orgasms hit like a tidal wave, washing over them and filling every fibre of their bodies with orgasmic relief. A few waves of feeling amazing later, and the pair felt themselves coming down from their orgasmic highs. Jaune carefully slipped his cock out of Pyrrha's core as Pyrrha flopped down on to her side, sinking into her mattress. Jaune lay on his side next to her, his flabby rear hanging off the side of the too-small bed as he lazily put his arms around his girlfriend.

"Oh, Jaune, that was incredible," Pyrrha said in a breathy, reverential voice, a beaming smile adorning her angelic face.

"R-really? I'm so glad you enjoyed it too," Jaune said with a sigh of relief. "Small thing though, I don't think this bed's big enough for the two of us." Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and pulled him in as closely as she could, just barely getting him in off the edge, but squishing their two bodies tightly together.

"I think that solves our problem," Pyrrha said with a cheeky smirk.

"Well, yeah, it's solved for now, but we're gonna get bigger and someday all the squishing in the world won't get us to fit on this bed. I mean, heck, I doubt you'll even fit on your own," Jaune said, his hand idly rubbing Pyrrha's belly as he talked.

"That, Jaune, is both a future problem and a goal. I wouldn't be a very good sumo wrestler if I was small, would I?" Pyrrha explained. Jaune smiled softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, if you wanna sleep with me when you're pushing, like, a quarter of a ton, we're gonna need a bigger bed," Jaune replied.

"I hope so," Pyrrha said with a yawn, before her eyes fluttered shut, her soft, sweet smile still gracing her lips as she fell asleep, a sight that Jaune savoured as his eyelids grew heavy and he began to fall into a well needed slumber.

Meanwhile, in the lift of Ren and Nora's apartment building, that couple was heading up to their floor when a devilish thought popped into Ren's normally sensible head. That day, Nora was wearing a high waisted skirt that had been a reasonable size on her when she put it on after the tournament, but after stuffing herself silly that evening, it wasn't far off being truly scandalous, and Ren knew what wonders were almost being revealed. He slipped his hand up Nora's skirt, putting a hand on Nora's plush rump and giving it a squeeze, making Nora jump slightly and making her whole body jiggle.

"Ooh, Ren, you're a naughty boy," Nora purred, leaning into his bulky boyfriend, hands on his hips.

"Sorry, I'm dating a bad influence," Ren teased back, running his hand over Nora's fat ass and between her legs, rubbing her panties into her core, which was just beginning to become damp. Nora let out a small moan as she reached down, putting a hand on Ren's hot length, pushing it into his thick and meaty thigh.

"Two can play at this game, hot stuff," Nora growled. Her hand gripped Ren's shaft firmly and began to stroke it through his white track pants. The lovers leant in for what started off as a kiss, but became much more as their tongues began to battle for dominance while the couple moved their hands faster. Then, there was a sudden 'ding' sound of the elevator about to open. The couple shot away from each other, trying their best to act like they weren't seconds away from tearing their clothes off and fucking each other's brains out. Luckily, there was no one waiting for the elevator that would see the red-faced, horny couple.

"We should get to our bed," Ren said quickly, as he pulled Nora with him. Nora quickly caught up, as Ren wasn't exactly waddling at a breakneck speed, and Nora was surprisingly quick even with a stomach mostly full of food. Once they were in the bedroom, their restrain disappeared even faster than the food they had at their team feast. Nora grabbed Ren, lifted him up and dropped him onto the bed, watching as his fat kept wobbling for a few seconds after he landed. Nora then clambered up on to the bed, straddling Ren's thick legs.

"Alright, big boy, hope you're ready for me to ride you like the stallion stud you are," Nora said, a near manic grin on her face as she moved Ren's belly out of the way to get to his erect cock. She guided her eager core down on to it, savouring the feeling as it filled her pussy, the warmth radiating from it and into Nora's heated core.

"Mmm, ride me, Nora," Ren said in a breathy moan. And ride Nora did. She pumped Ren's cock with her inner walls as their fat but strong bodies collided, squishing each other, while the young couple's wandering hands groped and squeezed whatever soft, fat flesh they could reach, and there was a lot of it. Ren tried his best to thrust into Nora, but with how full he was, plus the serious amount of weight Nora was carrying, there was only so much he could do. Besides, from the ecstatic look on Nora's face, it certainly seemed like she was having a hell of a good time, and he was getting an amazing view, from her thick thighs and wide hips to her round belly and plump breasts. Of course, nothing compared to the sight of the love of his life having a beaming smile on her round, soft, adorable face, and no one could convince him otherwise, no matter how many chins Nora had. Ren was pulled from his admiration of Nora by the building sensation of pleasure in him. It didn't take much longer for him to reach his limit, and from the delightful sounds of Nora, she wasn't far off either. Ren threw his head back into his pillow and let out a little moan as he came, pumping a lot load into Nora's core. Ren's throbbing cock was exactly what Nora needed to finish her off as she came crashing into her own orgasm. Nora was soon a sweaty, panting, orgasmic mess as her shaky arms leaning on the mattress barely kept her up.

"Oh fuck, that was… that was good," Nora gasped, leaning in as close as her and Ren's bellies allowed.

"Mmm, so good," Ren agreed as Nora slowly clambered off of him and lay next to him on the mattress.

"Man, I wonder what Jaune and Pyrrha are up to tonight. Those cuties have been dating for a while now, I bet they're either being super adorable or they're having some wild sex," Nora thought out loud.

"You think they're cute too?" Ren asked. Nora thought for a moment.

"Yeah, they're pretty cute. I kinda wonder if they'd be down for, like, merging our two couples together into one big four-person thing. We should ask them some time," Nora said excitedly.

"I'll be sure to remember that. But for now…" A yawn forced its way out of Ren's mouth, finishing his point for him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Nighty night, handsome," Nora replied, before placing a little kiss on Ren's forehead, before the two turned in for a very good night's sleep.


End file.
